


Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Morality | Patton Sanders, Lee!Patton, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ler!puppies, ler!roman, puppies!, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Roman has decided to summon a whole bunch of puppies, to make Patton beam with happiness. As the day goes on, Roman becomes more and more evil and accidentally goes a little overboard on the puppies...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little short. But, I'm gonna try and get more fanfics out more sooner than later. That is, if I can come up with ideas fast enough...

Roman smiled and gave the little bundle of excitement some pets while he waited patiently for Patton to walk out of his bedroom with his empty cup of coffee. Roman had been holding this fluff ball for a good 5 minutes or so, and was readying the little excited nut to surprise Patton with puppy love. You guessed it: Roman was holding a squirmy little puppy in his hands. Where did the puppy come from? That’s easy! Roman conjured the little guy! Why did he conjure a puppy? Well, that’s easy too! 

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened to reveal a cheery, beaming Patton with an empty cup of coffee. Quickly, Roman put the puppy down and watched as the super quick golden retriever puppy sprinted up to Patton. 

Patton made the biggest gasp and bent down almost immediately! “Hi! Hi there! Well, aren’t you the cutest little morning surprise?” Patton cooed, placing the mug on the side before showering the puppy with lots of belly rubs. 

“Morning Patton!” Roman greeted, taking the mug. 

“Good morning Roman! And thanks for taking my mug! I got a little distracted…” Patton hinted with a little giggle. 

Roman giggled too. “Well, I can see that!” Roman reacted. 

Patton resumed his neverending cooing and started playing with the puppy too! The puppy was so playful! And he had such an adorable whimper! Who could say no to that adorable face?! 

A couple hours later, and Roman had conjured up another puppy so the first one had a playmate. This one was a white pomeranian puppy with the softest, longest fur known to mankind! So, Roman let that little puppy go, and let the 2 puppies befriend each other! It didn’t take long for the 2 puppies to come barrelling over to Patton again. 

“Hi there buddy boy! And AWWWW! POM POM PUPPY!” Patton squealed excitedly, jumping up and down and clapping his hands excitedly at the literal ball of fluff. Patton bent down and showered them both with pets, before laying down to give them even more. As soon as the loving human laid its belly down, the pom pom puppy hopped onto Patton’s belly and walked over to him! 

As soon as the puppy reached the neck, the pomeranian started sniffing the neck and smelling inside Patton’s shirt collar. “Ahahahahaw! Whahat dohoho you smehehehell?” Patton asked, giggling at the tickly, wet nose. “Do you smell cookies? Do you smell my delicious cookies on my cooking shirt?” Patton cooed as he fluffed the fur. 

Meanwhile, the golden retriever seemed to be smelling something too, because the retriever quickly started stuffing its nose inside Patton’s lower shirt and onto Patton’s belly. 

“Eeeehehehehe! Thahahahat tihihihicklehes!” Patton giggled, attempting to keep himself still while the retriever puppy explored him. The puppy only explored for another couple minutes, before deciding to lean itself on Patton’s chest to get more belly rubs. 

Roman turned those couple of puppies into 4 puppies! This time, the new breeds Roman chose were the Morkie pup, and a big puppy: a Saint Bernard! Roman waited for Patton to head upstairs, before letting the 2 new puppies go. After the puppies all reunited with each other  
And quickly became friends, they all ran around to find Patton and any other puppy lovers they sensed! 

Adorably enough; the Morkie, the retriever and the Saint Bernard all want for Patton, while the pom pom went for Virgil’s room instead. It was a good thing it did, because Roman practically died from cuteness overload at the sight of Virgil holding a fluffy puppy! 

A few more hours later, and Roman had summoned 3 more puppies! This time, Roman summoned a white bichon Frise puppy, a Retriever Collie mixed puppy, and a teacup yorkie puppy! With a big bag of treats in Roman’s hand, they all gathered around and waited for a treat each. 

Roman, knowing what he was doing, sprinted towards Patton with the bag of treats and did a switcheroo. 

“THINKFAST!” Roman shouted, quickly grabbing the container of cookies in his hand and pushed the bag of treats right into his chest. Patton, growing confused, slowed his walking and widened his eyes upon the sound of barking, quick dogs running towards him. Patton giggled and knelt down in front of them, and happily let them jump on him while he gave them treats. 

“Aww! Free treats! All the free treats! I am going to spoil you guys with so many treats until you are big, chubby fluff boys!” Patton declared excitedly. Eager for more than just food, the Saint Bernard jumped into Patton’s lap and turned onto its back so it could beg for belly rubs. Patton giggled and cooed at the cute little reaction, and happily gave it some well-deserved belly rubs. 

A good 2 hours later, and Roman was ready to pull a chaotic move on Patton. He had managed to summon 11 more dogs for Patton (making the total of puppies go up to 18) and had placed them onto the other side of a wooden gate Roman summoned previously. With all the puppies out of the way, Roman carefully blindfolded Patton, put him into position and placed a whole bunch of treats in his hoodie pocket, and all his pants pockets. 

“Alright Patton. You ready?” Roman asked. 

“For what?” Patton asked, still unsure of what was happening. 

“For some more excitement in your life!” Roman replied. 

Patton giggled and shook his head. “This entire day has been filled with excitement. Is it really possible to have more?” Patton asked. 

Roman chuckled. “Well, it is now!” Roman replied. 

“What did you put in my-” 

Roman interrupted Patton’s question with a quick whistle. Quickly, Patton began hearing barking and skittering paw sounds against the wooden floor. Patton gasped and knelt down, believing the puppies might be near him. But there was no fluff anywhere to be felt! But he could hear the puppies’ excitement.

Suddenly, Roman pulled the blindfold off, and let the dogs go. 

“PUPPIES! There’s more puppies! Look at-” Patton’s eager smile quickly turned into fear and surprise when he realized where the dogs were heading. They were heading towards him like a stampede of small, biting, fluffy puppies! “OH GOD! OHNO- TOO MANY PUPPIES! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!” Patton screamed, taking off sprinting as fast as he could from the stampede of puppies. Patton ran just about everywhere in the house! Up stairs, down hallways, through doors, even outside! But the puppies wouldn’t stop chasing him! 

At one point, Patton had to sprint past an onlooker. “HI LOGAN! HEEEELP!” Patton shouted. Before Logan could say even a sound, a huge cloud dust of sprinting puppies came barrelling past the man. Logan froze in place, struggling to even comprehend what had just happened. 

Eventually, Patton managed to run past Roman again! Patton, believing he might be a good security guard for him, Patton jumped right into Roman’s arms. “HELP ME! THEY WON’T LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY ARE THEY CHASING ME SO MUCH?! I DON’T GET IT!” Patton shouted, holding onto Roman’s shoulders tightly. 

“Oh, that’s easy!” Roman replied. Patton looked at Roman, before suddenly feeling a couple fingers digging into his hips. Patton squealed and laughed, kicking his feet and squirming in Roman’s grip. 

“ROHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT!” Patton laughed. But Roman didn’t stop! In fact, Roman actually had the audacity to lower him down towards the puppies! “WAHAHAIT! NOHO, DOHOHON’T DOHOHO THIHIS! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” Patton begged, hitting his shoulders somewhat weakly. 

“Shhhhh. Don’t question it. Just let the tranquility of these adorable dogs explore your pockets for endless dog treats.” Roman softly told him before laying Patton’s body onto the ground with a big smirk on his face. 

“NO! ROMAN- MMPHmMmpHmPh!” Patton yelled, before his protests became all muffled from the puppy pile. 

Roman giggled at the look of the chaos he had created. He was pretty proud of himself! And, if he placed them in the correct spot, Patton should start laughing...right aboooouuut…

“HAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAIT, HEHEHEHEY! THAHAHAHAT TIHIHICKLES! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!” 

There it is! 

“Awww! Is Patton having fun in his big ticklish puppy pile?” Roman teased. 

“WHYHY DIHIHID YOHOHOU DOHOHOHO THIHIS TO MEHEHEHE?!” Patton yelled. 

Roman bit his bottom lip as a huge toothy grin showed up on his lips. “Cause I knew you’d love it! Everybody needs to be puppy piled sometimes, Patton!” Roman replied confidently. Patton only continued to squeal and laugh loudly as he squirmed around and curled in from all the puppies. 

Every movement that the puppies made, tickled Patton to bits. Any time the puppies ran all over him, the paws’ pressure tickled him. Anytime the puppies licked him, the tongues tickled him badly. Any time the puppies started digging their noses into the loose pockets, their digging noses tickled him silly. And when the puppies tried to reach the pants pockets in the back, the puppies would use their noses to dig under the sides! And of course, that tickled him greatly. 

Then, Roman being the evil playful person he is, summoned another handful of treats and placed it into Patton’s socks. Roman pulled the ankle part of the sock out, and slipped some dog treats into the socks so they would go for his feet as well. Then, Roman summoned ANOTHER pile of treats and knelt down beside Patton. He gently gave a few of the puppies a push to the side, before lifting up Patton’s shirt and quickly scattering them all over Patton’s bare belly. 

Then, Roman let the dogs do their thing. 

“AAH! NO! GETAWAYFROMTHERE- AAAAAAAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHE!” Patton screamed further. 

It didn’t take long at all, for the puppies to discover the big stash of treats under his belly. Quickly, the tiniest puppies in the group started digging their heads under the shirt, and started licking each and every treat off Patton’s belly. 

“NAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LEHEHEHEAVE MYHY BEHEHELLYHYHYHY ALOHOHOHOHONE!” Patton begged, squealing and holding his arms against his upper chest. 

One of the puppies even licked his belly button! That got a snort out of the man! 

“NOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! ROHOHOHOMAHAHAHAN! IHIHIHI’M GOHOHONNA FIHIHIHIHIGHT YOHOHOHOU AHAFTER THIHIHIHIHIS!” Patton yelled at him. Roman only giggled at Patton’s ‘threat’. As if he’ll have the energy to do that…

Next up, a few of the puppies started navigating their way over to Patton’s socks, and started sniffing and gnawing at the socks. Patton let out a surprised guffaw and struggled to keep his feet still! He didn’t wanna accidentally kick the puppies while they were exploring! 

“NAHAHAHAT MYHYHYHY FEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET! GEHEHEHEHET AHAHAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!” Patton squealed helplessly, squeezing his eyes shut before attempting to curl into the fetal position. 

“Does someone have tickwish feetsies? Does Patty have tickwish feetsie-weetsies?” Roman teased, wanting to be all teasy and playful towards the father. 

“YHEHEHEHEHES! IHIHIHIHIT’S TOHOHOHOHOHOO MUHUHUHUHUHUCH!” Patton shouted at him. 

“It can’t be that bad, I’m sure. You seem to be enjoying it a lot! You haven’t been fighting the puppies at all!” Roman told him. 

“THEHEHEHEY’RE SMAHAHAHALL! IHIHIHI DOHOHOHON’T WAHAHAHANNA HUHUHUHURT THEHEHEM!” Patton yelled back. 

“You’re such an adorable dad! They’re tickling you so much, and you’re not even trying to push them away too much!” Roman cooed, giving Patton’s neck a little tickle. Patton snorted and giggled before scrunching his shoulders in pure glee. 

“So this is what’s going on?” someone clarified to them. 

Roman looked up, and smiled upon seeing the face: It was Logan. 

“Yup! Patton is the ultimate puppy pile person!” Roman declared. 

Logan smiled at the silly nickname, and walked closer to Patton. “You okay in there?” Logan asked. 

“IHIHIHIHIT’S SOHOHOHOHO TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHISH!” Patton shouted back. 

Logan chuckled. “Sounds like a fun time.” Logan replied. 

“Do you wanna go next?” Roman asked, sensing some playfulness in Logan’s reaction. 

Logan tsked and narrowed his eyes. “You know, I think I’m good.” Logan replied rather quickly. 

Roman laughed at his reply and resumed looking at Patton’s puppy pile. After a couple more minutes of tickling, Roman saved the father from all the puppies. He picked up Patton, and placed him onto his light blue bed. 

“That was absolutely adorable, and 110% worth it.” Roman told him. 

Patton was still utterly exhausted from being tickled for around 20 minutes. So, his reply was slow. “That….was...*huff*...fun...very fun…” Patton replied. 

“Aww!!!! So you admit that you enjoyed that?” Roman asked. 

Patton had a big, contagious smile on his face from the tickling, and was giggling like the world was going to end. He nodded his head in reply, with starry eyes still filling his eyes. 

“So tell me: how would you feel about guinea pigs or hamsters crawling around all over you?” Roman asked evilly. 

...Let’s just say...Roman 100% deserved getting dog slobber and leftover dog treats smacked into his face...


End file.
